Because That's Where the Money Is
by LesbianCalamity
Summary: Emma just moved to a small town where she's Sheriff. Regina is the bank manager and Storybrook Savings and Loan. On the day that Emma and her son are in the bank, just like they do every Monday, something wholly unbelievable happens; the bank is robbed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Rating:** T for now. I do like to swear and all manners of violence so that could change :D  
 **Warnings:** The Beards are not treated too kindly in this fic.  
 **Summary:** Emma just moved to a small town where she's Sheriff. Regina is the bank manager and Storybrook Savings and Loan. On the day that Emma and her son are in the bank, just like they do every Monday, something wholly unbelievable happens; the bank is robbed.  
 **Notes:** I don't want to give away too much, so if I share the prompt in it's entirety it'll give away a bit of the plot and I don't want that. Thank you for the Swen that gave me this prompt. I'm having a lot of fun coming up with the plot. I'm thinking this'll be maybe five or so chapters. Maybe more. But we'll start with five and see how it goes.  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, or whatever the hell else. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc, I claim no rights to copyrighted material, and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

"Mom… Mom… Mom…"

"Ignoring you kid."

Sheriff Emma Swan loved her son. She loved her son more than life itself but he did not know the meaning of 'take a chill pill.' Probably because that phrase was dated when she was a child and it was carbon dated now that she had one of her own. Nonetheless, he seriously needed to calm down. Emma would have told him to 'Enhance his calm,' but the last time she said that he said she couldn't watch Demolition Man for a month. Which was a shame because Demolition Man the greatest action movie of all time. Next to Die Hard and A Long Kiss Goodnight which aren't so much action movies, as they are the greatest Christmas films of all time.

"Mom, but she's here."

Emma didn't look up from her deposit slip when she asked. "Who's here?"

"Ms. Mills."

"That's nice, kid."

She said it so fast she didn't really hear him until a moment later. Then Emma's head shot up quickly. She had first spoken to Regina Mills when she first got here. Regina was the branch manager at the major bank in town - well, the only bank in town. Storybrooke was small; not a lot of town to be had around here. Which was why Emma loved it. It was a nice change of pace from working Major Cases in Boston. Henry thought so too. In fact, he had adjusted better than her mother had.

"You should talk to her, mom," Henry told her.

Emma frowned. "I've talked to her."

He rolled his eyes. "But I mean like ask her to be your friend."

"Ask her to be my friend?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Just like that."

"Yeah. You're always telling me I'd like it here better if I made friends. Well I do because I did. You should too."

Emma smiled. "Using my own logic against me. Well-played. You sure you want to be a writer and not a politician?"

The kid made a face. "Blech. No. To quote V for Vendetta, 'Artists use lies to tell the truth, while politicians use them to cover the truth up.' So no thank you."

The small town Sheriff chuckled. "So much for your pop-pop's dream of having a Swan in the White House."

"I'll have more bestsellers than Stephen King," Henry proclaimed. "Pop-pop will just have to settle for that."

The kid was smart for his age. Too smart for his own good. However, and this could be the rose-colored mom goggles Emma was looking through, but he wore it well. A tiny genius. Her tiny genius.

"Mom, go talk to her."

"Talk to who, kid?"

"Mom."

"What?"

He frowned and then grabbed the bridge of his nose. Which was something his grandmother did and not one of Emma's moves. "God, mom. You are hopeless."

Maybe she was. But Emma couldn't date lightly. She was a single mother, married to her career. It wasn't an easy sell for any potential suitor. It was like stepping into a premade family. And it took a special kind of person to want that, let alone sign up for it. Henry's father couldn't do it and he had a hand in creating the kid. It was his loss. However, it left Emma apprehensive about dating. It was just as well, she liked their life as it was. Adding someone to this would just be a whole can of worms she didn't want to open. No matter how much her mother was pushing her to date.

"Your G-Ma put you up to this, didn't she?" Emma asked, giving her son a pointed look.

Henry's eyes drifted to the floor. "No."

"Lie detector, Henry."

He huffed. "Yes. But only because she thinks you're not happy."

"So recruiting my kid to be her dwarven matchmaker is ok because her heart was in the right place?" Emma shook her head. "Don't answer that. I'll ask your G-Ma. And then she could explain her reasoning to my face."

Henry gave her an admonishing look. "Mom… Don't be hard on G-Ma. She only thinks you're not happy because I told her I thought you were lonely." Again he mimicked her mother by holding up her hand before she could object. "Mom, I know you're scared because my dad sucks and he left us. But the next person might not leave. And you'd be happier, I know you would, if you had someone. Because we're share a common ancestor with apes and primates are social creatures who form mating pairs in order to survive. It's biology, Mom. We need people or we get sad."

See. Too smart for his own good.

"What are you watching and/or reading, kid?" Emma asked, aghast at 90% of what he just said. The remaining 10% was cute. But not something a ten year should concern himself with.

"Some stuff by Jane Goodall," he replied. "And the Brothers' Grimm fables. It's been a weird reading month."

That brought back her smile and she ruffled his hair with her hands. "That's my creepily intelligent kid that I love and adore."

"Well, isn't that the most adorable thing you ever did see…"

If the sensation of ice water running down a person's back could make a sound, it would be extremely similar to the sound of that man's voice. On instinct, Emma stepped between that voice and her son. She didn't take the man for an abuser of children. Not that child predators had a certain look. It's just that two years in Special Victims taught Emma a thing or two about that kind of evil. Not to say this man wasn't bad, he just wasn't that flavor of bad.

He was a tall, slender, not muscular or athletic. Dark hair with icy blue eyes. She didn't recognize him and Storybrooke was small enough that she knew everyone by face at least. He always wasn't dressed like anyone else in town. He was wearing black jeans, boots, a dark blue button up and a black leather coat. He wouldn't have looked out of place in Boston or New York but this was a small town in Maine. This guy stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Thank you," Emma said with a slight nod.

"Anytime, love. I do so adore showering pretty woman such as yourself with compliments," he told her. His accent didn't sit right with her either. He was trying too hard for Received Pronunciation; 'The Queen's English.' However, and it didn't happen with every word but toward the end there was a hint of something that Emma couldn't quite place. Irish? Scottish, maybe? He could very well be from Liverpool and the Sheriff would have been none the wiser. Still, there was something about him that she didn't like.

"There's no need for a shower," Emma replied, silently adding, _Maybe after this is done to get the ick of this conversation off of me._

"Too bad," he said and then got in line.

Emma watched him for a moment until Henry got her attention.

"That was weird," he commented.

She nodded. "Yeah, kid. Totally weird."

The Sheriff glanced around for a moment. She didn't know why but her gut told her it was the right thing to do. The smart call. Maybe she was being paranoid. Being an ex detective from Boston didn't exactly prepare her to be a Sheriff in a town whose last murder was in 1964. She has been called to round up a dalmatian, Pongo who kept busting out of his owner's yard, more times in the last four months then she ever had to investigate a robbery back in Boston. Nonetheless, training and intuition told her to be safe rather than sorry.

Emma counted at least two more unfamiliar faces. A large man with a curly dark mane and beard to match. And a shorter fellow who had a Marine's haircut but not the bearings of one.

This wasn't right.

"Sheriff Swan? Is everything alright?"

Emma almost didn't register who was talking to her until it was already too late to think something graceful and engaging to say. Instead she went with, "What? Huh? Oh… No. I mean, yes! Everything's fine. How are you, Ms. Mills?"

Emma loved this woman's smile. It was radiant. _She_ was radiant. The Sheriff was convinced she had found the perfect woman. The perfect woman who, knowing Emma's luck, wouldn't be into women. Which was a shame because this woman was beautiful. Thick black hair that she kept short; barely touching her shoulders. Dark brown eyes that if you asked Emma were the color of fossilized tree resin. It didn't matter. Emma told herself not to try because there was just no way, a woman like this was into women and if she was, Emma wasn't her type.

"I'm fine, thank you, Sheriff," the other woman said. "But we've been over this. Please, call me Regina."

Emma smiled. "Yes, and I remember that. And if I recall, I also asked you to start calling me, 'Emma,' Reggie."

"Regina," the dark haired woman corrected with a grin. "And you are right, Emma."

"I usually am," the Sheriff replied. "And if I'm not, I've got the kid here to fact-check, me."

"She's wrong a lot," Henry added.

"Hey now, Benedict Arnold!" Emma scoffed with mock indignation.

Henry shrugged. "It had to be done."

The bank manager covered her mouth to hide her laughter but Emma noticed it. "Don't encourage him, Regina."

That only made her smile wider. "Don't encourage true genius? Sheriff, I didn't think that would be your stance. I thought honesty was the best policy and admitting one's own shortcomings is an admirable thing."

Emma's face flushed as she stammered. "Um - Well, if that's the case, the kid is right. I am wrong a _lot_ of the time."

Regina shook her head but this time she did audibly laugh. However it was distraction tactic because the very next thing she asked was, "So why were you looking around the back? You're not thinking of robbing it, are you Sheriff?"

"I wasn't the casing the joint, Regina. I just saw a few new faces," Emma told her. "I know I've only been in town a few months…"

Regina understood completely and she stepped in close, real close. "The three men? The big one, the annoying one, and the one that won't stop flirting as a means of communication?"

"Yes," she affirmed. "But it's probably nothing. Just a bit of paranoia from working Major Cases. You see a robbery everywhere. It's just me jumping at shadows."

"Perhaps," Regina agreed. "Besides, I think you're forgetting something, Emma."

"And what's that?"

The bank manager's lips curled in a devilish smile. "No one steals from my bank."

Emma would have said something more but her attention was pulled toward the entrance when a newcomer came through the doors. The four in just a span of 15 minutes. He was medium build. And unlike the pretty boy, he worked out. Probably something light. But he had the toned body of someone that had seen the inside of a gym once or twice. He had mousy brown hair and a beard that was well manicured and kept short. He was wearing a puffy coat. Something too hot for the weather outside unless he had a condition.

This couldn't be right.

And almost as if Emma had summoned it the newcomer, spoke, "Everyone get down on the ground, now. This is a robbery."

* * *

Thank you for reading. And you can give me a follow on tumblr where I am Murderously Adorkable.

I'm going to be working on this fict as well as trying to finally finish Strange Bedfellows (for anything reading that) before working on Disenchanted and finishing Prodigal Son. I will be continuing more of SQW ficts. Those are just the ficts that I've been working on forever and they need to be finished. Like omg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating:** M due to language.  
 **Warnings:** Rating change  
 **Chapter Summary:** We continued with the tale of our two brave heroes.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

"Mom?"

Emma put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, kid. Just stay calm."

Regina caught her gaze and for a moment the two were having a silent almost telepathic conversation, though for them it was more reading facial expression and picking up on emotional cues. As far as the Sheriff could tell, Regina wanted to know if it was a good idea to let these bank robbers know that the Sheriff was in the building. Emma shook her head in response and tucked her badge into her inner jacket pocket. If it was just her, yes, she'd have found some cover and had a standoff with these guys. But she wouldn't risk Henry and she damn sure didn't want to risk Regina's safety either.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" the large bank robber shouted, pointing his gun at the patrons.

"What my large and excitable associate means, loves, is that we would very much like if you all kissed the floor," the pretty boy added. "We don't want to hurt you. But we will if you leave us no choice."

The customers eased themselves onto the ground, everyone looking around bewildered. Because this kind of thing never, ever happened in a place like Storybrooke. Some of them even dared to glance at Emma and Regina who looked just as perplex but ultimately got down on the ground as well. The Sheriff discretely tucked her badge into her jacket pocket and then helped her son to the floor before she saw to Regina.

"Just be calm," Emma told her. "These things are usually over in minutes."

Regina didn't say anything, instead she was staring down the outlaws' leader, the quiet fury apparent in her eyes. "No one steals from my bank," she had said. And based on her reaction to all of this, Emma wondered if that was because Regina was some kind of outlaw-killing vigilante. It was best not to focus on that, however. Because if the bank manager wasn't careful she was going to get people hurt. Herself included.

"Regina…" the Sheriff whispered. "Please..."

Maybe it was the fear in Emma's voice, but Regina snapped out of her rageful daze and got down to the tiled floor. Both women without thinking, shielded the young boy with the wide expression. Despite being the town's sheriff, Emma's chief concern had been and would always be, her son's well-being. However, it didn't explain Regina.

"Alright," said the charismatic robber. "To business then. Please slide all wallets, purses, and mobiles to the center of the floor."

The last man through the door spoke up when people reluctantly reached for their personal item but didn't follow through with the rest. "Please understand we will not take any of your things. We are after the bank's money, which is insured. Not your money. You've worked hard for your money. This bank, however has not. So if you would…"

Regina complied first, then Emma; soon everyone tossed their personal belongings to the center of the bank floor.

"Thank you," the Face picked up where the soft spoken one had left off, walking the along the outside group. "This will all be over before you know it." He turned to the big man and call out to him. "Little John, watch the crowd." Next he turned to the douchey-looking one. "Will Scarlet, be a lamb and liberate the money from the tellers." Finally, he looked at the last of them. "Robin Hood, you know what you need to do."

It was then that Regina scoffed and a retort bubbled from her throat. "And you must be Alan-a-Dale then."

He chuckled. "It's Captain Hook actually, love."

Regina arched an eyebrow at that. "Those are two different stories. Peter Pan is fantasy. The legend of Robin Hood is popular british folklore. The mythology doesn't match up."

Will groaned. "Oh, here we go."

"Oi, when you start up your bank robbing crew, you can pick the theme for the codenames, 'til then, shut it," Hook told the bank manager. "'Sides, more of a pirate captain, and less of a bard, love."

"Plus, he threw a fit until we let him be Captain Hook," Will added as he emptied the tellers' money drawers.

"Sod off," Hook called over to him. "Fit or no, I got my way. I am bloody Captain Hook. So cope, you fucking wank."

"Excuse my colleagues, Miss," Robin said. "I swear some of them were born in the wrong time. They would have made better pirates than outlaws, Miss."

"Ms.," Regina corrected. "And it's alright, Mr. Hood. I just would like to get on with the rest of my day."

"Please, call me, Robin," he replied with a warm smile.

Regina flashed him her best professional smile. "Please, call me, Ms. Mills."

Emma had to disguise a laughter with a cough. She always wondered if Regina was a firecracker underneath that cool, no nonsense exterior. And here this woman was, a bank manager, living in a small town, staring down bank robbers like she had worked right alongside Emma back in Boston. The sheriff glanced at the dark haired woman and then shook her head. Regina wasn't Major Cases material. She'd have made a better homicide detective.

Nonetheless, it was impressive. Where some people might cower in the face of danger, Regina didn't even blink. She was there, locking eyes with a man with a very big gun and she was fearless. He was playing the part of the affable outlaw, and she was just having none of it. It made Emma smile. There was just something about a woman who grabbed life by the lapels and made it her bitch that just flat out did for the sheriff.

And Regina did all of that in a business suit too?

Yes.

Just…

Yes.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Robin said, taking a step back. "I didn't realize…"

"What?" Regina asked.

"That you're here with your son and wife," he said.

The bank manager looked between Emma and Henry unsure of what to say, perhaps. But the Sheriff wasn't about to take that chance and just confirmed what he assumed.

"Yes," Emma began. "Our son. She's just concerned for him. And his safety. None of us here want any trouble."

Robin's gaze fell on her and if Henry wasn't right next to her, Emma would have tried to grab his gun. Then again, if Henry wasn't right next to her she would have drawn her own gun. But she wouldn't risk her son, Regina, or most of these people in this bank (the town drunk, Leroy, he could stand to be a little shot).

"Of course, Ms. Mills," Robin told Emma with a nod.

"Swan-Mills," the Sheriff replied. "We took each other last names."

The Outlaw grinned. "Socially progressive and brave. Two traits, I deeply admire in a woman."

"Same here," Emma agreed. "That's why I married her. That and I ask and she said yes. Mostly the second thing. Consent and all."

Robin laughed. "Indeed. You're a lucky woman. Ms. Swan-Mills. Your wife strikes me as a truly singular woman."

"She is actually. She's also right here and can speak for herself," Regina cut in. "Isn't there something you have to do, Mr. Hood?"

"Hey now, who die and made you Queen of this robbery?" Hook asked. "You might want to show us a little respect, your Majesty. We're trying to be gentlemen here. Don't push us, or we'll be forced to be well, — and pardon my low gothic — massive fucking twats, love."

Emma took it for what it was, a veiled threat. Regina on the other hand just got more indignant.

"You have already wasted more than two minutes with this whole mess," Regina explained. "And as that's the average response time for local law enforcement to mobilize for a robbery like this, I would say you've got enough money and you should go before this becomes bigger than it already is."

Hook shook his head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, Queenie. We've got it covered on our end."

"Whatever you say, Captain." The last word was dripping with vitriolic subtext.

"It is whatever I say, love. Because in case you didn't notice, we're the ones with the guns."

Regina sneered. "Violence is always the last refuge for the weak."

"Then it would do you a bit of good to hope I'm feeling strong today, your Majesty," Hook warned, before he turned to Will. "Oi! How's things over there?"

"Oh, just peachy, Captain," Will replied. "I can already smell the air in whatever non-extradition country we're headed to next. I was thinking Venezuela. Subjectively speaking, it's a fucking shithole. But I think we can live like kings down there. Robbie can even play the part of the monogamous outlaw, giving back to the poor, because, as I said, it's a shithole."

"It's not worse than, Kansas," Little John interjected.

Will agreed, grimly. "No place is worse than Kansas. Except for perhaps parts of Alabama."

"Aye," Hook agreed. "What kind of place outlaws sodding sex shops? And they call us the fucking criminals when there's that kind of evil afoot… But that's not important right now. Because right now Robin is going to go to the safety deposit boxes and get that other thing we need."

"The other thing that _you_ need," Robin said.

Hook shrugged. "Same difference, mate."

Robin shook his head and called to Will. "Is the vault unlocked?"

Will glanced toward the bank, near Regina's office and shook his head. "No. And before you ask, yes I can crack it. Of course I can crack it. It's me, Will Scarlet. There's two things I can always get into: Vaults, and the knickers of emotionally compromised lasses. Then I use that vulnerability to screw them in an uncomfortable place. That being said; if you wanted me to get into that vault, I should have started working on it a week ago."

"A key would work just as well, Robin," Hook suggested.

"Yes, but that requires someone with a key, Hook," Robin replied. "And in case you haven't notice, the bank manager isn't here."

Only practice kept Emma's expression neutral. She caught her son's gaze and took his head. She couldn't say it out loud because Robin and Hook were within earshot, but she wanted to promise him that she wouldn't let anything happen to Regina. And he seemed to, however, pick up on that and visibly calmed. Which was good. The last thing they needed was them signaling out Regina. Which brought Emma to her next order of business: trying to get the bank manager to hand of her keys without attracting attention.

"Regina, give me your keys," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't they'll take you back there," Emma replied. "I won't let that happen."

"Again why?"

"Because it's sort of my job."

Regina wilted slightly at those words. "And pretending to be my wife?"

Emma smiled. "One of the perks of the position, Ms. Swan-Mills… You gotta admit it, it's catchy."

Before Regina could say anything Little John shouted, "Hey! No talking."

"This doesn't track," Hook said. "The manager should be here. It's a bloody Monday."

"Try asking them," Will threw out there.

"What if they don't tell us what we need to know?" Little John asked.

Will Scarlet rolled his eyes. "Then we fucking kill them. I hate it when people need to have it spelled out of them. May I finish uninterrupted, please? Thank you. We ask them, if they don't talk, we shoot them. It's so simple even Little John could do it."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" Hook bellowed and then addressed the crowd. "Someone tell me who the bank manager is or who has a key to the Vault. If none of you speaks up, I will start shooting people." He let the assault rifle hang on a sling as he drew a handgun and pointed it at Emma's head. "Starting with her."

"Mom!?"

"Henry, it's going to be okay," she assured him, though her eyes never left Hook's or his pistol. "A 9 millimeter?" Emma asked. "It's a little small."

"Don't worry, love, you'll feel it. Or not, I'm told it's quick." He chambered a bullet and took aim before he heard himself. "Sod it, I'm done talkin', love. Gonna just move on to the grand finale, yeah?"

"Stop…" Regina whispered before she tried again, louder this time. "Stop. It's… I'm… I have the key to the vault. Just please don't hurt her or anyone else."

Hook grinned. "Well, your Majesty that will all depend upon your compliance with Robin here. Robin Hood, would you please take the Queen back into the Vault. So we can get what we came here for and go the bloody hell out of this place."

Robin nodded. "Well, Regina, it appears we'll have our moment alone after all."

* * *

I need to stop with the fucking cliffhangers. It just seemed like a perfect place to end it. Happy Valentines' Day to all of the Swen out there.

I'm MurderouslyAdorkable on Tumblr. You can also follow me there. Sometimes I am hilarious. Not always. But sometimes. Anyway, thank you again for reading. The next update will have very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Robin takes Regina to the vault, Emma and Henry have to work together to get her out.  
 **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

* * *

"Like hell," Emma growled through her clenched jaw. Over her dead body she was going to let them take her into the back. Yes, it was beyond stupid. Her kid was with her. There were a dozen of other innocent people that didn't need to be put in harm's way because she was going to do the idiotic thing.

And yet, here she was, trying to get to her feet as Robin offered his hand to Regina. However, Hook shoved his gun into her chest, hard enough to hurt.

"Easy, love," he said. "Robbie will take good, good care of your better half. Who knows, if you play your cards right maybe you and I can take a look inside the vault next."

"I would rather touch myself with steel wool," Emma sneered.

And for that, he hit her; backhanded her across the face. "Oh, love you are steadily testing my patience."

The blow busted her lip, and she could taste an explosion of copper across her tongue. Like pennies rolling around in her mouth. The force of the slap, turned her head but when Emma met his gaze, fire burned in those sea green eyes and very coolly she spoke.

"That's one."

Hook laughed. "Oh, love. You can count. Good for you."

Emma smirked. "And you can count, Captain Asshat, on me putting you on your ass if and when I get to the count of three. Not so good for you."

Will barked out laughter. "She's a firecracker this one."

Hook met her gaze, his eyes flashed with a predatory glint. Like he wanted to work to bring Emma to heel. Like the very thought of someone challenging him was a threat to his masculinity, his power, his authority. And he didn't like it. He wasn't looking at Emma like he wanted to hurt her anymore. It was far more insidious than that. He wanted to break her. Submission was his goal. And it only worked if it was her that was doing the submitting.

Well fuck that.

"That she is," he commented.

"You have no fucking idea, Captain Asshat."

Hook nodded. "Before this is all over, love, I intend to find out."

"Emma…" Regina voice came like a whispered plea just before she felt her hand on her wrist. "Please. Think of our son."

That was like a bucket of cold reality down her back. The sheriff looked at her son, who had been staring at her this whole time, his sea green eyes staring up at her. She hadn't even noticed his little hand gripped tightly around her other hand, his nails digging into her skin.

"Yes, love, think of the lad," Hook told her. "I don't believe in hurting children. But that could all change today."

This time it was Regina that stood and stared Hook down. "You harm a single hair on his head and there's not a place that you can hide where I won't find you."

Hook stepped in close to her. "Then let's hope the missus plays nice."

Regina glanced at Emma and it was only until the Sheriff relaxed that the Bank Manager steeled herself.

"Mr. Hood, follow me. I'll direct you toward the vault."

Robin smiled softly and nodded. "Lead the way, Ms. Mills."

Emma knew she had to have been afraid. But a person couldn't tell just by looking at her. Not unless they could read micro expressions. Which wasn't one of Emma's superpowers. No, she just knew Regina. Perhaps not well, but like recognized like. And Emma did the same thing in situation like this. She only had two setting in emergency situations, cool pragmatism or explosive. Regina was just going with what she knew. She couldn't blow up without risking Henry or the others. But she could control the situation by going along with it.

However, the Sheriff made a silent promise as Regina tore herself away from the group.

She wasn't going to let these men hurt anyone. Especially Henry or Regina.

"Don't worry, love. Your wife is in good hands," Hook assured her, with a sleazy grin.

Emma took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With Henry close to her she couldn't go all honey badger on this asshole's face. So she needed to either isolate herself or Henry. It would be easier to do the former and than the latter. She loved her kid but he had a bit of a hero complex. He got it honestly, so she couldn't fault him for it. However, in a situation like this, a hero was just someone that got other people killed.

She needed to divide and conquer.

But how.

"Mom…"

"Shh, kid."

"But Mom, I have to go."

She frowned. "Seriously? Didn't I tell you to go before we left?"

He groaned. "Mom…"

Fine, she was splitting hairs. But it's not like this the first time his tiny bladder has gotten them into trouble. And now…

Shit.

"Hey, Captain Guyliner!" she called. "The kid needs to use the little boy's room."

"How is that my problem?" Hook asked.

"Mom…" Henry whined. "I really, really have to go."

She watched Hook working out the pros and cons of this situation, doing a cost benefit analysis of letting Henry have an embarrassing accident or not. When his lip curled in disgust, Emma knew he had made his choice. Dealing with a urine soaked ten year old was apparently not how he wanted to spend his early afternoon.

"John, take mummy and the lad to the lou, yeah? Make it quick," Hook snapped.

"Yeah, mate," Will added. "All of this money's not going to carry itself out to the van."

But Captain Hook was having none of it. "Will start carrying the money to the car, you fucking wank. Swear to god this is the last job we bloody put together you get on my fucking nerves, mate."

Will smirked, slinging a bag over his shoulder. "You love me, Captain. I make your life exciting."

"Will…" Hook warned.

"I'm going. I'm going. Keep your fucking shirt on, Captain," Will replied as he began to go out the front.

Emma watched him for a moment before she stood, helping Henry to his feet. She held onto his hand; his little clammy hand as he shook. She wanted to tell him that it was going to be okay. She wanted to promise him that Regina was safe and that everything was going to work itself out. But she didn't believe that. And Emma couldn't lie to herself. She just didn't have it in her. So they walked in silence; taking small hurried steps as they made their way to the public restrooms in the bank.

Henry's shoes squeaked as they walked and he was starting to do the dance he did when the need to use the facilities proved to be too great.

They were running out of time.

"Just hold on, kid," Emma whispered. "We're almost there."

"But Mom…" he began.

But she stopped him. "I know, kid. But we're getting close. Just need you to hang on."

Henry nodded. "Okay, mom. I'll try."

"That's my boy."

They walked into the restroom and it was like night and day. The tension in this small room was so much greater in here. It made the air thick and hot. It was harder to breath. And Emma could feel herself getting dizzy. Maybe she was hyperventilating. She could feel her heart beating against her ribs. So it was possible. She would have felt better with a gun. But Emma didn't have her service pistol on her. She kept that at the Station. And if she did have a weapon, that would have only made her a target in an active shooter situation. Even with her training, Emma was just one person against four armed robbers.

If she had had her gun, it wouldn't have ended well.

The door clicked behind them and Emma glanced over her shoulder at the big man, John. He nodded to her and the kid.

"Hurry up," he ordered.

Emma took a calming breath before returning her focus to Henry. "It's ok, kid. I'll be right out here. Just use one of the stalls."

"Mom?" came his voice, just barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, kid?" she replied, her brow already furrowing in confusion. Normally, when Henry has to use the facilities, it's urgent enough that they don't normally have time like this.

"I never really had to go."

And with that little omission, Emma understood what the kid was trying to do. God, he really was Robin to her Batman. And she loved him for it.

"Down and right, kiddo," she ordered, gently.

And he got it, too. It was something they had practiced. It steamed from Emma's paranoia from working as a cop that she planned for the worse. It only got worse when after she had Henry and his father left. Once he was old enough to hold a weapon, he learned firearm safety and what to do in an emergency. Some people thought that eight have been too young, but Emma had been hunting with her father since she was seven. This wasn't much different.

She waited until he slid into the corner of the restroom before Emma lashed out, delivering a devastating elbow to the big man's midsection. With large people like John it was where they were the most vulnerable. And when she heard air escape him with an oof, Emma spun around and jabbed him in the nose. He reared back and she knocked the gun from his hand but she speared him into the door. And then when he began to recover, Emma moved away, grabbed John by his head, and repeatedly until slumped against the door. Then the Sheriff kicked him in the face just to make sure he'd stay down.

"Wow, Mom…" Henry breathed as he stood.

She shrugged. "That actually worked out better than I thought."

"You totally went all Batman all over his face, Mom," the kid commented as he started to act out the fight. "You were like 'POW!' And then 'BAM!' And then he was like 'Dead.'"

Emma chuckled. "He's not dead. He's knocked out. So we gotta move him and then get back. And we gotta be quick."

"We?!" He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

"Yeah, kid. You threw your hat into the ring when you pulled this crap." Emma paused, a smile cracking her serious expression. "I'm proud of you, kid. That was a good move."

"Yeah? Really?" he asked as he moved to help Emma with John. "I thought you wouldn't go for it."

"I didn't know what you were doing until you told me," she admitted. She was kicking herself now. She should have seen it. "I'm going to have to talk to your grandpa about letting you sit on his poker games."

The kid grinned. "He's teaching me how to bluff."

"Well, I'd say the student has surpass the master," Emma said, as they slid John into place by one of the toilets.

"Really?" Henry asked. "Grandpa says that if I can fool you I'll make a killing at the tables. You know when I'm old enough."

Emma handcuffed John to the toilet so he was hugging it's base. "Well, you did it, kiddo. But you won't make a killing until you can spot someone's bluff."

"Will you teach me?"

She smiled. "Of course, kid. But after we get out of this."

Henry nodded. "Yeah…" He looked up at her. "Mom, how are we going to get out of this?"

Emma sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, kid. I'm sort of making this up as I go."

"I figured," he grumbled.

"Whoa, ease up on the judgement kiddo. You think Batman was always prepared?" When Emma heard herself, she held on her hand. "Don't answer that. I know. I know that was sort of his superpower. That and he is mega rich."

"And the world's greatest detective," Henry told her.

Emma picked the gun off the ground. "You're right kiddo. When we get out of this, we taking the rest of the week off. And going someplace fun." As she inspected John's gun, Emma added, "Hey, should we go camping?"

"No, Mom, beach, hotel room, room service."

"That. Is. Better."

And then they heard Will call from outside the restroom. "Oy! John, everything alright in there? Hook is getting antsy."

Emma looked at Henry and put her finger to her lips, wordlessly telling him to be quiet as she backed them both up near the wall, holding the gun at head level, just as the door slowly began to open.

* * *

I wonder if this counts as a cliffhanger? If it does, I'm sorry. We just have one more chapter and then an epilogue. I'll start accepting votes on whether or not there should be smut in the epilogue.

Anyway, you can follow me on tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable. I'm working on organizing my tumblr so it's easier to the read and navigate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi!" Will called out as the door swung up. "Johnny boy, what's taking you so—"

He stopped when he heard the hammer of the pistol in Emma's hand get pulled back. Will let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes as he raised his hands in surrender. He didn't seem scared so much as he did inconvenienced. Like he was standing at the bank and one of the tellers went to lunch, thus extending his wait time.

"Fucking hell."

It happened so quickly, Emma didn't have time to counter. Will had disarmed her, tossed the gun to the side before he slammed his elbow into the side of her face. The blow forced her into the door. And he reared back and kicked her in the chest. The air was forced out of her lungs as her diaphragm spasmed. She couldn't draw in oxygen. But she did have the wherewithal to launch a counteroffensive. So when Will tried to strike her again, she blocked the blow and kicked him square in his soft bits. Will dropped to his knees, his face reddening by the second as Emma recovered.

"Mom," Henry called before he handed her the gun.

"Thanks, kid," she replied, pointing the gun at Will again, catching her breath.

"You've got me, love," Will said with a smirk.

"Sheriff," Emma corrected.

"Really?" Will replied. And when Emma nodded he cursed. "Fucking hell. Goddammit those two are fucking wanks for this."

"Robin and Hook?" the Sheriff asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, bloody brains of the operation, eh? Not fucking likely. I should have stayed in London. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this shite."

"Just a bit bad luck is all," Emma told.

"Oh? Just a bit a bad luck, huh?" he asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah," Emma affirmed. "So is this."

"Huh?" was all came out of his mouth before the Sheriff pistol whipped the snarky bank robber. He fell to the floor with a wet thud, like dropping a 100 pound sack of potatoes. He was out cold and probably wasn't getting back up again for awhile.

"Sorry," Henry whispered to the unconscious man.

Emma tried to hid a smile. That was her kid. Her thoughtful kid with a good heart that couldn't bear to hurt someone, even one of the bad guys without apologizing.

"Mom," he chided. "Was that necessary?"

The Sheriff thought about. "I feel like you're looking for the answer no. So… no?"

He sighed and looked down at Will. "Try not to stay unconscious for too long."

Emma agreed. "It's like seriously bad for you." Henry shot her a look and again the Sheriff shrugged. "What? I was helping."

Henry shook his head and mother and son subdued Will the same way they did with John. It was easier considering the other man's slight frame. And once they were done, Emma held out her hand for a high five which Henry happily granted.

"Ok, so now I've got a job for you," Emma told her son.

"What kind of job?" he asked.

She handed him the keys to her cruiser. "I need you to go to the car, and radio Graham. And then your grandpa. Tell them what's going on and to keep it quiet when they get here. You think you can do that, kid?"

"Get to the car, radio Deputy Humbert and grandpa, give them a situation report," he said to illustrate his understanding of his all important mission.

"That's right," Emma replied, giving him a mock salute. "Dismiss."

"Ok, mom," Henry said with a smile as they snuck out of the restrooms. As he went for the back exit he looked back at his mother. "Mom, next time can I be Batman and you be Robin?"

The Sheriff chuckled, softly. "No."

"Aw…"

"Get going, kiddo."

"What are you going to do?"

Emma grinned. "I'm going to fight the bad guys and get the girl. You know, hero stuff."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom…"

"I know. I know. Just because I save her doesn't mean she owes me anything," Emma said. "God, who raised you, kid?"

He beamed, proudly. "You did."

And then he was gone.

Emma stayed closed to the walls as she crept back to the lobby. Robin and Regina weren't back yet. And Captain Can-Suck-a-Bag-of-Dicks was getting antsy; pacing around the lobby, mumbling to himself. And if anyone made a sound, well Captain Asshat threatened to screw them with his gun in an uncomfortable place (i.e. the back of Volkswagen). Which — ew. Just — so much ew.

The Sheriff weighed out her options. Her fight with Will and John left her a little sore. And with the adrenaline running high, she had no actually way of knowing if she was truly hurt or not. After all a broken rib and a bad bruise felt similar enough that Emma had her doubts. That being said, Regina still needed her help. And Captain Shit-For-Brains needed to be divested of his weapon and possibly kicked repeated in the dick.

Emma hadn't made a decision on that last one yet.

It could really go either way at this point. She was just going to have to play it by ear.

So what to do in the immediate? Well, she could rush him. But the space between her and Hook was long without any cover. She'd be riddled with bullets before she reached him. And currently she didn't think having anymore hole would be an improvement, so that was out. She'd need to lure him away from the patrons as well as keep him away from the doors.

Emma managed to slip behind one of the teller booths and took a moment to collect her thoughts. What a time to leave her gun at the station. Now all she was armed with was an enemy's gun (which one should never, ever trust) and her badge.

My badge… she thought as a smile curled the ends of her lips.

Emma pulled it out of her pocket and sighed.

Hopefully this works.

And then she tossed, lobbing it just over booths so it hit the tiled floor with a series of tiny TINKS; the sound of metal on marble.

"What the fucking hell?" she heard him call. "Everyone stay the fuck down, eh? I don't want to kill any of you lot. But I won't hesitate to do so."

Then heavied booted steps approached but Emma waited. She waited until she could hear him breathing. She waited until she could smell whatever he thought passed for cologne. She waited until she heard him pick up her badge.

"Fuck me…" was his response.

And that's when the Sheriff pounced. She vaulted over the counter, managing to throw her body into his, knocking both of them to the floor, but also managing to let John's pistol get away from her. Hook tried to bring his gun up but she grabbed his wrist, twisted and with her other hand jabbed him in the face with her closed fist, as she slammed his armed hand onto the floor and the gun dropped. Emma jumped for it but Hook used her momentum to send her over onto her back, landing just out of reach of the weapon. They both righted themselves but didn't jump to their feet because the gun was right between them. Their gaze shifted from them to it. And then they both made their move. Hook made the choice to go for the gun, Emma chose to hit Hook in the face again.

"You fucking bitch!" he roared, before he hit her.

The blow rattled her brain. It fogged things up and made her ears ring. Because of course he hit her directly in the ear.

Right. In. The. Ear.

Dick.

Emma countered, back handing him with her left before she followed up with a right hook.

No pun intended.

"Stop hitting me, love!" he barked.

She punched him again. "No."

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he announced before committing to getting his hands on that gun no matter the cost. He took a few hits to the face again as a result, before he managed to bust Emma's lip with a well-placed strike and then grabbed the gun.

In a panic, Emma threw her whole body into him and they wrestled for the weapon. They both were fighting for their lives. Biting, kicking, clawing at the other person.

And that was just Hook.

Emma at one point tried to dig her thumb into his eye.

But then…

BANG!

The gunshot rang out, vibrating off of the walls. Emma's eyes went wide with shock. So did Hook's. For a moment it seemed like neither one knew who had gotten shot. Until the blood began to drop on the floor.

Hook's left hand had a giant hole in it.

It was only a second later when the pain of the wound seeped in that the man wailed and screamed and called the Sheriff every foul name one might call a person who had shot them in the fucking hand.

"Sorry?" Emma offered in contrition but she wasn't sincere. It hadn't been on purpose but she was sort of glad she had shot him.

"Fuck you!" he spat.

"Fuck me?" she replied, her voice raising at the end like she had asked a question. A question she already knew the answer to. An answer she already had a rebuttal for. So Emma just skipped to the end.

She grabbed him by his head and brought his face down onto the marble flooring until he stopped moving, and then she relaxed for a moment; winded from the fight.

"Anyone here a doctor?" she asked the group of stunned hostages.

One man with bleached blonde hair raised his hand. "I'm a doctor."

"Oh, good," Emma replied. "Because this guy and the two unconscious guys are going to need some medical attention."

"Seriously?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Probably. You're the doctor, you tell me."

"Remind me never to piss you off."

"There's a first aid kit in my cruiser in the parking lot," the Sheriff informed him as she slowly got to her feet with Hook's pistol, which she knew worked. "The rest of your stay put until the deputy arrives."

When she started for the vault, the doctor called out to her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going get Regina," was all she said before she retraced the bank manager and the outlaw's steps and lost sight of the now freed hostages.

It was tense. The walk from the vault door to the safety deposit box room-place-area was short but Emma was trying for caution. If she rushed in all Jane McClane style she could spook Robin and he could hurt Regina. And not only would her potential dating life suffer, Regina might.

Being shot was not an experience she'd wish on most people.

She heard voices. One that was clearly Regina. And the other that was obviously Robin. Emma couldn't really make out the words but it sounded like Regina was stalling. Or they were arguing. The Sheriff wasn't too sure.

Until she heard Regina shout "Get your fucking hands off of me!" Followed by a body being thrown into a wall.

Well, caution was thrown to the wind after that. Emma couldn't waste anymore time so she bolted, rushing into room, gun drawn and at the ready. But what she saw halted her in her tracks.

Regina was sitting on a small metal table in the center of the room, legs crossed at the knees. She was fixing her skirt when Emma walked in. Robin was slumped down on the floor, bleeding from a gash on his head.

"Sheriff Swan," Regina said, the relief clear in her voice.

"Hi, Ms. Mills," Emma greeted with a nod, having a hard time not smiling at this tableau.

Robin groaned before anyone could say anything else. And with a "one second please," Regina slipped off of the table, calmly walked over to the Outlaw and kicked him in the face. And then he stopped moving.

"Well…" Emma rolled out. "Remind me never to even think about robbing this bank."

Regina shook her head. "I'm assuming that most of that blood on you isn't yours. Or else you wouldn't be so glib about all of this."

"You would be correct in that assumption. The blood is from Captain Not-So-Pretty-Anymore. I accidently shot him in the hand." And off of Regina's look of utter shook, she added. "Long story."

And that in turn made the Bank Manager grin. "Perhaps you can tell me all about it. Say over dinner. My treat."

Emma blinked, her surprise apparent before she recovered with, "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Regina rolled her eyes but closed the distance between them, meeting the Sheriff's gaze. "I got tired of waiting on you to ask me to dinner, Sheriff."

"Emma," the blonde corrected as she stepped in closer. "I think we've been through too much not to be on a first name basis. Especially, with our upcoming date, Regina."

The brunette gripped Emma's jacket by the lapels. "So it that a yes to the date?"

"No," the Sheriff replied as she leaned in. "It's a hell yes."

All Emma got was a brief brush of red wine lips against hers before someone shouted, "MOM! GROSS!"

They sprang apart, quickly and Emma turned around to find her son, her father, and her deputy all staring at her and Regina, dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked. "We saved the day. I think we deserved a little just reward."

Her father shook his head and completely ignored her and instead extended his hand toward Regina. "I'm David, Emma's father."

"Regina," she replied as they shook hands.

"I know. You're Enrique's little girl. I knew your old man. We went to school together," David said.

"Heh, it's a small world after all," Deputy Humbert commented.

Henry looked at the Deputy. "Graham… No, dude."

\--

 **Smutty Epilogue is next. Thanks for reading this. You can follow me on Tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** I didn't have this beta'd so there's probably a few or more mistakes most likely. Sorry. But hey, smut. There's smut in this chapter, does that make up for it?

* * *

Six dates.

It had been almost two months. And they had had six official dates.

Walking hand in hand towards Regina's home, they were actually wrapping up date number six as they engaged in playful banter, making typical sixth date small talk. It had been a lovely date, really. They all had been. Emma was charming, engaging, refreshingly funny. But where the dates themselves were wonderful, the endings always left Regina wanting a little more — well, a lot more.

The first day all she had gotten was a hug. Regina, at first thought something had gone horribly wrong on their date. But Emma had schedule another. And at the end of date number two, Emma only gave her a simple kiss on the cheek and awkward goodbye. On the third date it had become clear that either the Sheriff was trying to take things slow or she wasn't trying to push Regina, because although she had gotten a kiss at the end of it, it was nothing more than a chaste brush of lips. The fourth date the kiss was more of what Regina wanted. However, it was still on the promise of a passionate release. Emma held back. And once again the date ended with a stilted goodbye from the Sheriff. So for the fifth date, Regina did what she could, short of telling Emma that she wanted to have her naked and in her bed, to let her know exactly what she wanted. She had invited the Sheriff inside for a glass of cider. And they continued their conversation in her study, sitting close to one another in her study. After a glass or two, emboldened by the amber liquid, Regina made the first movie. And as the kiss deepened, she thought that finally they were going to move on to the next step. However, half-clothed, with Emma's jean-clad thigh pressed against her silk panties, the Sheriff's cell phone ran.

"Don't answer it," Regina whispered against kissed swollen lips.

Emma swallowed hard before she replied, her voice shaking as much as her body trembled against Regina. "I have to." She answered the call with an annoyed, "What?" Emma paused as the person on the other end spoke to her. "Ok. Ok… I'll be right there."

She hung up and offered Regina a sheepish, "I'm sorry. The kid has a fever. He just threw up everywhere. I have to go pick him up from my parents' house."

Regina was understanding. Emma was a mother and the sheriff. She had responsibilities. Sometimes that made her unavailable to the Bank Manager at times.

So they ended that evening with dressing and another goodbye that left them both wanting more.

But tonight they wouldn't be stopped. Henry was at a sleepover and had recovered from his stomach bug. Emma was off and thankfully not on call. And dinner was once again lovely, they both buzzing from the wine they had with their food. And the walk home was peaceful.

It was odd that it took such a dramatic event to finally get them to this point. Truth be told, she had noticed Emma immediately. She was a new face. Not someone anyone would call conventionally beautiful. But the attraction on Regina's end was instant. Though she suspected it was the same for Emma for only the sheer amount of times she came to the bank. Even when Regina offered her an out to down on their personal interactions, the Sheriff had only smiled and said, "Coming here every Friday to cash my check is the highlight of my week, Ms. Mills. I like this bank. The customer service is top notch."

Regina should have made the connection then but it took her longer than she'd like to admit. So the robbery had done them both a favor in that regard. Because now they were walking toward her house from their sixth date, hands clasped together as Emma told her a story about her time as a Boston Detective.

"Believe or not that wasn't my first robbery where the thieves had a grimick. There was this trio of jewel thieves," Emma recalled. "They called themselves the Queen of Darkness. Dunno why. They just did. And they had a flare for the dramatic too. But they weren't as sloppy as the Merry Men and Captain Guyliner. One of them though… She was a real piece of work. It was the only reason we found them actually." She glanced at Regina and shook her head with a chuckle. "Sorry. I probably shouldn't talk about an old homicide case on a date. I think there's a rule about it."

Regina smiled as they walked up to her front door. "Maybe. But I think a little rule breaking is good from time to time."

"Why Ms. Mills that sounds an awful like deviant behavior," Emma said with a suggestive tone. "Careful. Or I might have to cuff you."

"Isn't that an abuse of power?" Regina asked, playfully.

"Not if there's a safe word involved," was Emma's response.

The Bank Manager laughed and stepped in close. "In that case, I find the color system to work the best." She watched Emma's eyes; pupils dilated, and wide with shock. Her reaction curled the ends of Regina's lips in a smirk. "Well Sheriff? Green? Yellow? Or red?"

Emma's tongue darted out to moisten dry lips and she nodded. "Green. We're super green."

"Then come with me."

She led Emma by hand over the threshold, her heart fluttering with anticipation as she planned her first move. But what Regina didn't expect was Emma pulling her flush against her body and dipping in with a kiss that stole her breath away. Emma pushed her against the nearest wall, her lips still fused to Regina's and the door still wide open for anyone passing by to see.

"The door," she breathed between kisses. "Emma, the door."

With a grunt of acknowledgement, the Sheriff kicked a booted foot against the door and it closed with a slam. But the move saw to Regina's worries, and now she was free to fully enjoy this without fretting about the possibility of someone walking by and seeing far too much than she was willing to show. At least no one but the woman currention running her hands along her clothed body, searching for any patch of bear skin, Emma found some, when her hands slipped under Regina's skirt, fingers gliding up her thighs until she cupped her ass. The move caused her leg to raise, hooked around her wrist. Her breath hitched under Emma's touch, her knees shaking as the Sheriff's lips latched onto the sensitive patch of skin just below her ear, Then Regina felt teeth graze her pulse point and her hips rolled forward without a thought, seeking relief, desire thrumming through her. Her fingers threaded through blonde curls, holding the other woman against her as she whimpered, "Bedroom."

But Emma shook her head. "No time."

"Living room couch?" Regina offered, her voice breathy and lust ladden.

The Bank Manager shivered at Emma's words, her warm breath on her like a gentle caress, before she felt soft lips on her ear and she bit back a moan. Her thighs clenched and she sighed, pulling away to kiss Emma soundly on the lips.

It wasn't a corrective measure but more a way Regina could temper the torrent of desire that stormed inside her. Emma would soon find out what even the slightest sensation of teeth against skin did to her. However it didn't need to be right this second. Instead, she kissed her slowly and deeply, resolving herself to take this as slowly as she could manage.

Then without warning in an impressive show of strength, Emma lifted Regina into her arms. The move caused her to wrap her legs around the Sheriff's waist with a surprised gasp, her arms snaking behind Emma's neck. What shocked Regina more was how Emma never stumbled or faulterd. There wasn't a single misstep. She held her as if Regina weighed nothing, and kissed her dizzy all the while as she made her toward the couch in the den. She felt safe in Emma's embrace. If the robbery had taught her anything about the Sheriff was that she'd do whatever she to to keep Regina out of harm's way.

Gently, Emma placed Regina on the edge of her couch, kneeling in front of her. Their kisses had grown slow, and languid; simple explorations as their hands made fast work of their clothes. Regina pushed Emma's jacket off of her shoulders, and the other woman unbuttoned her blouse, removing both her blouse and blazer in one quick move. So she countered by pulling Emma's tank top up and over her head. And then the Sheriff made quick work of unclasping the Bank Manager's bra.

Emma's fingertips brushed her shoulders, her warm breath was on Regina's neck, raising goosebumps on light olive skin as she trembled. The Sheriff's soft lips was barely touching the Bank Manager's skin. And the effect it was having on her body was maddening. She was growing slick between her thighs, her nipples so hard she could probably cut diamonds with them, and her skin warmed with each passing caress. Her breaths were coming out in rapid staccato pants. And then she felt teeth on her neck again and Regina let out heady moan, arching into the Sheriff.

With her skirt pooled in her lap, and her bra hanging loose from her shoulders, Regina Mills was probably not the picture of refinement. But Emma was kissing her again and so that seemed to not matter one single bit.

Emma leaned back and guided her hands to her bare skin. Regina didn't know she was holding her breath until she sighed contently when her fingers gliding up toned abs. Her hands slid along the other woman's stomach, stopping just below her breasts. Her eyes were fixed on the hardening nubs so much so that she had to force her gaze upward so she didn't speak directly to Emma's chest.

"You're beautiful."

"I do alright," the Sheriff whispered with a shrug so small that it was almost imperceptible. She cupped Regina's face with one hand, the pad of her thumb gently stroking her cheek. "You're way prettier than me."

"Are you insulting my tastes in sexual partners, Sheriff?"

Even in the dim lighting of the den coming from the full moon outside, Regina could see Emma's cheeks flushed as she sputtered, "What? No. I — No. I just —"

The Bank Manager chuckled and held a finger to Emma's lips to silence her. "You're breathtaking, Emma. Don't ever believe otherwise."

The lopsided grin the Sheriff flashed was worth the saccharine display of affection on Regina's part. She loved seeing that how no matter what, Emma was always herself at heart; a giant goofball. And as she studied the woman that was giving a look that Ani DiFranco had once described was like laughter but with liquid in a person's mouth., Regina felt her heart sink with a flutter, like she was caught in the moment right after tripping, but just before one was able to catch themselves.

"What?" Emma asked which was enough to pull her out of it.

Regina leaned forward, her lips ghosting over the other woman's. "Nothing. Just kiss me."

Emma didn't push. And once given the request, she surged forward. Kissing Regina as if she was dying of thirst and the Bank Manager was her only means of salvation. And Regina's mind blanked. This kiss was everything she wanted. It was hot, passionate, and it hit her like a fist. She could feel Emma's desire mixing with her own in a perfect storm.

Regina leaned in, one arm snaked around Emma's neck, her other hand finally palming the soft mound that was the other woman's breast. The sheriff's breath caught in her throat at the move, whimpering when Regina rolled her nipple between her thumb and index finger.

Emma broke away to kiss along her jaw, her neck and when Regina felt teeth, she moaned, her fingers threading through flaxen curls, holding Emma as close as she could.

She felt the other woman's chuckle against her pulse point.

"You like teeth," Emma observed before she took Regina's earlobe between her blunted teeth.

"Y— Nuh! Yes," she whimpered in response.

"Good to know," Emma purred. "Now lean back. I need — I'm going to make you feel so good, Regina."

She did what was asked of her, leaning against the back of the couch, one hand gripping the back, the other holding onto the cushion underneath her, as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Emma rose and captured her lips in another heated kiss before she began her rapturous decent. Regina could feel her desire in every touch, every pass of her lips against Regina's skin as Emma pulled nothing but breathy moans, and chipped whimpers from her as she kissed down her body, desiring Regina in a way that she had never been wanted before.

"Emma, please," Regina whispered in the darkness. "I need — Please. Please, Emma."

"Shh…" Emma replied, her lips against Regina's stomach as her thumbs hooked in waistband of her panties as she began to pull. "I know exactly what you need, Regina. But we need to take these off first."

Regina couldn't get out of the panties fast enough, even with Emma's help her impatience showed. She needed this. She needed Emma's touch, she needed her mouth on her desperately. And when she was finally free of the last barrier between them besides a skirt that was still hiked up around Regina's waist, Emma took her in, her eyes dark, and her pupils lust blown.

"God, you are perfect," she breathed as she leaned in and took in Regina's scent.

Trembling legs, hooked over Emma's shoulders and Regina tried to pull her in. "Emma… I need—"

"I know, Regina," she whispered. "I know."

Emma's head dipped down and Regina's eyes fluttered closed when the Sheriff took the first tentative swipe of her tongue against soft folds. Regina moaned, arching into her touch, as the hand gripping the couch cushion moved to thread her fingers in blonde waves.

There was a certain kind of reverence in the Sheriff's ministrations. Regina almost felt like she was being worship. As if she was some kind of religious figure and Emma was on her knees in prayer. However, it was the Sheriff's name that fell from Regina's lips like a litany as they work in tandem for her climax.

Regina lost herself in a torrent of sensation. Her hips rolled to meet Emma's lips and tongue. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Her grip on Emma's hair was probably bordering on painful. But she didn't want this to end.

"Please, Emma," she whispered between moans. "Don't stop. Don't ever stop."

The Sheriff's glaze rolled up and meet Regina's. She hummed, her fingers circling Regina's opening as if she was wordlessly asking for permission. And all Regina could do was nod emphatically, biting her bottom lip as Emma entered her with one slender digit.

"Oh, fuck!" Regina moaned at the welcomed intrusion.

"Jesus fucking christ," Emma said as she began to pump in and out of her. "You feel fucking incredible."

Regina whimpered, rolling her hips forward. "More, Emma. I need — Fuck! More, Emma. More."

Pale lips curled in a cocky grin as two things happened at once, Emma's lips latched onto her clit, alternating between light flicks and circles of her tongue, and gentle sucking, and another finger slid into Regina's center. The Bank Manager let out a sound that could have been a moan or a shout. It was hard to tell. Not that Regina had the wherewithal to even be remotely aware of what noises she was making. No, she had surrendered herself to this, understanding that until her found her release she was powerless to do anything but feel and enjoy.

After what could have been seconds, minutes, or hours, Regina's hips began to fall out of rhythm with Emma's thrusts, and she was making small almost helpless sounds.

"Close…" she said, as she felt her climax build in the pit of her stomach. "So fucking close."

The Sheriff doubled her efforts at Regina's confession, as everything they did became faster, harder, but no less intense. Regina felt like her nerves were fraying at the ends, like she was being filled to the brim and just waiting to spill over.

"Please," she whispered over and over again. "Please, Emma. Make me come."

The other woman let out something that could only be described as growl before her eyes closed and she put all of her focus into pushing Regina over the edge in what promised to be a blinding, soul shaking orgasm.

And it was. When it hit Regina she snapped taut and she announced her climax with keening moan. It felt like the world had shift from under her, or that she slipped out of her skin. She felt boneless, and satisfied, though she was far from saited. And Emma was there with her, guiding her through it was slow, lunguid thrusts of her fingers until Regina stilled.

Kissing the inside of Regina's thigh, Emma whispered, "That was fucking incredible."

The Bank Manager chuckled, lazily as her breathing regulated. "You were fucking incredible, Sheriff."

Again Emma flashed that goofy smile that made Regina's heart melt. "Why, thank you, Ms. Mills. It was my pleasure."

Regina's lips curled into a wolf smile. "Not yet. But as soon as you take off the rest of your clothes and join me on this couch, it will be."

The speed in which Emma kicked out of her boots and slipped out of her jeans and boyshorts was truly astonishing. Regina barely had enough time to get her skirt off before the Sheriff was straddling her on the couch.

"Hello," Regina purred as she cupped Emma's cheek with one hand, the other molded to Emma's body as her fingers danced along bare skin, raising goosebumps in the wake of her touch.

"Hi," Emma replied before she kissed Regina, passionately and deeply picking up right where they had left off. And when she pulled away, Regina felt the heat in her eyes. "Normally, I would love a little foreplay," the Sheriff whispered taking one of her hands and gliding it between them. "But touching you… it was all I needed."

Regina gasped when her fingers fluttered against soft folds and felt Emma's warm slickness. "God, Emma. You're so wet."

"Mmmhmm," the Sheriff said with a nod. "I love touch—"

Regina silenced her, but slipping one single finger inside the woman above her. Well, silence wasn't the right word because the sound Emma emitted at the move was nothing short of pure sexual desire. And very suddenly, Regina had an all consuming need to see Emma come while she was sheathed inside of her.

"Oh, God," Emma moaned as her hips rolled against the digit, moving in counterpoint to Regina's advances and retreats. And when the Bank Manager added another finger, feeling that she had acquiesced to the first, Emma exclaimed, throwing her head back, "Oh, fuck! Regina!"

The Sheriff tipped forward and fused their mouths together as she whimpered and moan against Regina's lips, riding her fingers with a reckless wanton abandon. And all Regina could do was keep pace. She was in awe of this woman. Her strength, her beauty, her intensity on full display. Regina couldn't get enough of it; her free hand falling to Emma's waist to encourage her to keep going, harder and faster with each thrust of her hips.

After a moment or two or several, Emma broke away to let out a moan that sparked Regina's own arousal. They'd see to that later, she hoped as she had no intention of letting Emma go until it was time to pick up her son the next morning. She just wanted more of this woman in any way she could have her.

Regina leaned in, taking one of Emma's nipples into her mouth as she continued her ministrations, revelling in this woman's heat, her inner wall clinging around Regina's questing fingers. She felt hands thread in her hair, pulling her close.

Emma was falling out of rhythm as she neared her climax just Regina earlier. She felt fingers flex in her hair before Emma pulled her away from her chest to kiss her soundly on the lips. Regina swallowed her moans they both continued their exploration of their sexual compatibility.

And the Sheriff didn't announce it as she had before. No, when Emma's orgasm hit, it hit suddenly, surprising them both. But Regina didn't let up, trying to push a trembling Emma into a second orgasm before she was even done with the first. However, when the Sheriff had enough strength she told Regina to wait.

"I need a minute," Emma explained, her chest still heaving as her breath came out in short, rapid puffs. "That was…"

"Intense?" Regina offered.

"I was going to say 'so fucking good, I thought I died,'" Emma replied. "But sure let's go with yours."

Regina smiled. "Are you ok enough to walk? Because I would very much like to continue this in my bedroom."

Emma eased off of her lip and grinned. "Yes. But I think I need some water first."

She chuckled. "Then let's get you hydrated, Sheriff. Wouldn't want you to overheat."

The other woman laughed too. "Oh, with or without the water there's a good chance of that happening. I don't know if you know this, Ms. Mills but you are wicked hot and total hellcat in sack."

"Thank you, Sheriff. But I suppose I need some water as well. I want us both at our best tonight. Don't you?"

"Oh, fuck yes."

* * *

 **Three years later…**

Regina's dad clinked his glass and rose from his seat to get everyone's attention.

"I'm glad you're all enjoying yourself. But as this day is about my lovely daughter and her new bride, I wanted to say a few words…"

Emma leaned over to Regina and whispered, "Your dad is a big softie."

Regina scoffed. "Your mother hasn't stopped crying since we got to the venue."

The Sheriff chuckled. "Yeah. So has my dad."

"I see where you get your hopeless romantic streak from," the Bank Manager commented.

And Emma gave her a lazy grin. "Yup. There was no saving me."

Regina kissed Emma's softly, cupping her face in her hands. "I saved you."

Her lovely wife nodded. "And I saved you."

How? Well, that of course was a story for another time. Their life wasn't always calm and peaceful even in this quiet town in the North Country but it was moments like this that made it all worth it.

* * *

 **Ok as promised a smutty epilogue. Yes, I did do the sequel bait thing, sue me. I like it. And these two idiots are hilarious. Anyway, I hope you liked it. This story is complete as if this chapter. If you like my stuff you can give me a follow on tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable.**


End file.
